How Strong is Love?
by blurd-vision
Summary: With Nathan gone, Lucas and Haley have all the time they need to be together. But as the summer ends Lucas wonders if it can last and he begins to ask himself, How strong is love? Laley...
1. A gust of wind

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill... yet ( :  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lucas stop!" Haley pleaded as she fought to keep her seat on the dock. The wind whistled and the waves clapped with the weak wood that supporting the dock. Haley rolled on her back laughing as Lucas continued to tickle her. "Stop!" she said laughing.  
  
A hard gust of wind flew over them and pushed them nearer to the edge. "We're gonna fall in!" Haley yelled over the loud wind. Lucas retracted his hands to let his friend breathe.  
  
"We're not gonna fall in. Don't worry." He assured her as he let his body fall down onto the damp wood beside her.  
  
Haley wasn't convinced. "Well, if I fall... you're coming in with me." They laughed and Lucas brought his arm around Haley's shoulder. The young woman rested her head on his shoulder. Gazing up at the stars, Haley mentioned. "I wonder how Jake's doing with Jenny?"  
  
Lucas shrugged. He was concerned about them. Jake hadn't been at school for a week and a bit. "I hope they're okay." He said.  
  
The wind began to slow down. The sky was beautiful that night. All the clouds had been swept away by the rainbow that arched over Tree Hill earlier that afternoon. The stars hung in the dark sky. "You know Haley, the way the stars sparkle up there, reminds me of how your eyes sparkled when you danced with Brooke and them. You looked so beautiful that day."  
  
Haley looked over at him. He seemed to be deep in thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' She asked herself. Suddenly the wind began to blow again. It was very strong. "Hold on." Haley instructed him.  
  
Lucas grabbed hold of a rope that was lying near him. "Hold on to me." Haley did as he said and rapped her arms around him. The wind tried to push them off the dock. Lucas' hands began to slip down the rope. His tight grip caused the rope to dig into his hands. "I'm slipping!" Lucas yelled to her.  
  
Haley's mind whirled around. "I can't hold on any more!" Lucas tried to yell over the wind. The water splashed vigorously under them. The waves clacked against the wood. They could feel the dock shaking. Lucas warned his friend that they were going to fall. As a big gust of wind came, Lucas' hands were flung from the rope. He wrapped his arms around Haley and the wind did the rest. Haley felt her body pull apart from Lucas'. The wind pulled her down but she quickly grabbed one of the poles that supported the dock. "Haley!" she heard her friend yell. Lucas tied his ankle to a small rope that was whipping in the wind. He threw himself over the dock and grabbed Haley's wrists as she did the same. As he pulled her up, he watched the necklace Brooke had given him, fall from his neck and crack on a rock. The little beads fled off into the water and the string, with a few beads still attached flew away in the mighty gust of wind.  
  
Lucas struggled to pull Haley back up onto the dock. The wind blew furiously and Lucas began to feel the knot around his ankle undo itself. "I'm gonna fall!" he shouted. Haley switched her grasp from his hands to the pole. Lucas also took a grip on the wood.  
  
The wind blew and Lucas' body flew to the other side of the pole. Haley's arms lay over top of his, as did her body. Worried that the wind might kill them, Haley cried out to her friend. "I love you Luc!"  
  
Haley saw him slipping but couldn't do anything. Lucas strained his body to reach eye-level with Haley. He reached in and kissed her lips. "I love you too." Haley's heart broke as his body slipped away from hers. The wind flew up beside his body and his arms fluttered above him.  
  
"Lucas!" she yelled as she let herself drop. The water was icy and the waves were enormous. Haley swam over to him. She reached down to touch the floor but it was too deep. Haley coughed as the water jumped into her mouth. "Luc!" Lucas struggled to keep himself above the water. He reached out and grabbed Haley's hand, then drew her into his body. Her teeth chattered as they bobbed up and down threw the waves. "We need to swim in!"  
  
They fought their way against the waves, but ended up in the same place as before. "Watch out Haley!" Lucas yelled as he moved between Haley and the chain of rocks. The wave flew across the top of the water and picked them up. Haley held onto Lucas as hard as she could. As the wave crashed onto the rocks, so did they. Lucas wrapped his body around Haley's to protect her. The hard rock cracked against his side. Letting out a small cry of pain, Lucas let go of Haley. He gripped his shoulder and lay back on the rocks as the waves fell on his face.  
  
"Lucas!" Haley yelled. Lucas looked up and as a wave crashed onto him. Sitting up, he could see how far the water had taken her. Lucas forced himself through the pain to help her. He felt the pain shoot through his side as he swam to her. "I'm stuck!" She yelled to him. She struggled to free herself.  
  
"Hold on!" he yelled and plunged under to save her. Something was attached to her ankle. Haley felt him pulling it off, then she felt her foot float up. She watched the place where Lucas had plunged into the water. Then something was yanking at her pants. Jumping under water, Haley tugged at Lucas' arm. When she finally unattached him and came up the waves had begun to calm down.  
  
"Lucas! Lucas!" she yelled at the lifeless body floating beside her. "Lucas?"  
  
She towed him back onto the sand and watched him. Tears rested together on the brim of her eyelids. "Lucas. Come on. The wind's calm now." She said rubbing his shoulder. She lifted her hand up from his body and stared down at it. Lucas' blood dripped from her hand. Haley began to cry, as she gripped his hand. Squeezing it tightly, she fell onto his body and wept.  
  
Her tears flooded his already wet shirt. It was ripped at his side where he had fallen against the rock. She sat up and stared at his cold, wet body. His short blonde hair hung over his sad face. Haley held up his hand to her face and closed her eyes tight. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned in towards him.  
  
"I love you Lucas."  
  
. 


	2. Three

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. Sorry it took so long. ( :  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Haley felt her body sway back and forth in the wind. Her throat hurt from crying, but still graceful tears danced down her cheeks. The wind was strong and Haley had to grip at the ground as not to fly away.  
  
"Lucas." She whispered through the whistling wind. She watched his short hair twirl in the gusts. His once bright face seemed choked with sorrow. Haley collapsed onto her friend's body feeling weaker as the continued wind blow.  
  
"Haley..." came a faint voice. Lucas' eyes flickered open and Haley joyously flung her arms around him. "Haley... we need to get out of here."  
  
Fear bolted across the young woman's face. 'Be strong Haley.' She told herself. Standing up, she offered down a helping hand. The two teens walked slowly towards a flight of wooden stairs. Haley offered for her friend to go first, then followed close behind him.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Lucas, being protective, wrapped his arms around Haley and they made their way down the street. The young woman felt safe again; no one could hurt her when she was under Lucas' protection.  
  
Making their to Haley's home, they stopped at a phone booth so Lucas could inform his mother that he'd be at Haley's for the night. When they finally got to the house it felt as though they had been walking for hours. Haley led Lucas to her room where, they both plopped down on her bed. They wiggled around a bit to get the blanket on which they where laying,  
  
Out of the darkness, Haley heard Lucas begin to speak. "Haley, I was so scared tonight... I thought I'd never get to see you again and that I'd never get to tell you how I feel. Haley, I love you..." Lucas continued to speak, but Haley was so surprised she didn't hear past the 'I love you' part.  
  
.  
  
That next morning, Lucas and Haley still lie in bed while the rest of Tree Hill scattered around.  
  
Across town, the young Brooke Davis sat comfortably on a big blue couch, when her father came crunching down the stairs. The man flopped down on the couch where Brooke's feet had been moments before.  
  
"Brooke," he groaned. "Go fetch the paper." The man signaled for her to go as he flipped on the TV. Brooke sighed deeply as she knew she would no longer have a seat on the couch when she returned. Stepping out the door, she realized that it was Sunday, and there was no paper. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the previous day's paper, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Here you go dad." She offered sweetly handing the paper, then leaving the room. "What's that?" she asked herself as she listened to something scratching the screen door. Opening the door she saw that it was only their cat. She sighed as she was hoping that Lucas' new knock consisted of scratching the door. She missed him so much.  
  
Just as she was shutting the door, she saw something on the step shining. She bent down as curious as could be and picked up the... necklace. As she looked over it, she saw brown and beige beads. She recognized them, but from where?  
  
As a tear slipped down her cheek, she saw that it was Lucas' necklace with only three beads left. She picked up the necklace, slammed the door and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Brooke?" her father's lifeless voice called up as he watched his daughter run up the stairs crying.  
  
Upstairs, Brooke lay on her bed sobbing as she counted the beads on the necklace over and over again. Three beads, just like Lucas' jersey number, just like her, him and Peyton and just like the million times she had thought and cried over him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Please review! ( : 


	3. Knock, knock

I do not own "One Tree Hill"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A loud knocking pounded at Haley's door. The young girl groaned as she pulled the covers away from her friend whom she slept by. Rolling over, Lucas found himself staring down into Haley's dark brown eyes.  
  
"Good morning." He said smiling. Haley laughed as her friend's smiling face stared down at her. She loved being with him and seeing the smile that lit up his face. "You know last night really scared me..." Lucas stopped talking.  
  
"It scared me too." Haley reassured him.  
  
"It's not just that. I was afraid... afraid that I would never get to tell you..." Haley looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Haley."  
  
The irritating knocking continued, ruining the moment. Tired of listening to the banging, Haley exclaimed, "Come in!"  
  
"It's locked!" A deep voice yelled from the other side. Haley turned around trying to get up. Annoyed, she pushed Lucas off the bed.  
  
His face twisted in pain as the sharp bristles of Haley's hairbrush dug into his shoulder. Haley jumped to the ground, trying not to laugh. "It's not funny." Lucas said as she burst with laughter.  
  
Slowly she pushed him over and put the brush on her desk. "Go hide somewhere. Nathan's here." She said as she walked towards the door. When she opened it, a small kiss greeted her. Haley led Nathan around Lucas who hadn't moved.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Nathan asked casually as they sat down on the bed. "I tried calling you."  
  
Portraits of the previous evening's events swarmed her mind. The wind, the waves, Lucas falling, loosing him, her tears. Thoughts surrounded her. "I was with Lucas. Don't you remember? I told you yesterday."  
  
Nathan nodded. He didn't remember but that wasn't what picked at him. "And then you came back here."  
  
"Well Nate, you know how windy it was. We got cold." Haley said trying to avoid speaking about that night.  
  
Lucas, feeling uncomfortable, decided to leave.  
  
.  
  
On his way home, he fought to keep his eyes open. The streets seemed longer than they usually did, and time seemed to pass slower. The bright sun was covered by a flock of puffy white clouds. Birds chirped and the wind whistled as he walked down home.  
  
Finally approaching his house, he saw his mother and Keith on the porch. Or it looked like them. His eyelids were beginning to fall and his knees felt weak. As he brought his foot up to the last step, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His limp body crashed down the stairs. The last thing he heard was a pile of footsteps against a wooden deck and a beautiful voice crying out, "Lucas!" then his mind fell into a deep sleep.  
  
.  
  
"There's nothing going on between Lucas and me!" Haley yelled frustrated. Annoyed and unhappy, Haley stomped over to her door. "You can leave now."  
  
Nathan looked at the open door, this had happened before. "Haley, please." The young woman glared at him and restated herself. Nathan sighed and left while the door slammed behind him.  
  
Haley dove into her bed and covered her face in the blanket. She hated having to do that, but she also hated when Nathan made her feel so horrible about having a friend. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought over what she had said. She hadn't meant a third of what she said. But did he?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
PLeAsE rEvIeW! (: 


	4. If

I do not own Chad Michael Murray, James Lafferty or the guy who plays Jake. (They're so hot! All of them together would make the hottest guy ever!)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lucas? Lucas?" He heard people yelling. He tried to answer but nothing came out. His head whirled around; everything was blurry. All he could make out where four pairs of eyes... or was it two? A large mass of people swarmed above him. He shook his head from side to side, and felt the whole world flip it's self over. He felt like he was falling, the way he felt when he fell from the dock. "Help me bring him up!" he heard someone yell as his body dragged across the ground.  
  
The loud sound of crying echoed through his ears. Where am I? He wondered. "Lucas. Lucas, look at me... come on Lucas..." the voice dragged on, seeming more and more worried. 'Get up.' He told himself. 'Get up! Open your eyes! Do something!' His mind yelled, as he struggled to open his eyes.  
  
"He's okay." Lucas looked over and saw a small hand reaching out at his face.  
  
"Hi Jenny." He said smiling. "Peyton, Jake, thanks." Leaning further down in the chair, Lucas shut his eyes.  
  
"Oh no." Peyton said. "You're stayin awake whether you like or not."  
  
Jake laughed as Lucas pulled himself up groaning. "Then if I have to stay awake, let me see Jenny." Jake smiled and carefully set his daughter down in Lucas' arms. The young man played with Jenny, tapping her nose, talking to her and gently bouncing her in his arms.  
  
Across the street, Nicki walked by. She hated seeing other people with her baby. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought about what could have been. If she hadn't left, if Jake didn't hate her or if she was someone else. Everything would be different if she wasn't who she is. Jake was never going to let her have Jenny. "You will be mine one day." She whispered under her breath.  
  
.  
  
Haley lay on her bed, looking out the window. The birds chirped and the sun shined through the glass, but it seemed different. As if everything changed a little bit because Nathan wasn't there. "Haley! There's someone at the door!" Her younger brother yelled.  
  
"Just send them in!" She yelled back. Flipping over she waited as the steps approached her room. "Come in," she said sweetly hoping it was Nathan.  
  
In through the door came a dark haired woman. "Brooke?" she asked trying to get a better look.  
  
"No." Came her blank response. "My name's Nicki. I..."  
  
"Oh you're that girl that Peyton was telling me about... Jenny's mom."  
  
"Ya, can I?" she asked before sitting down on Haley's bed. "Tell me what you know about Jake."  
  
Haley thought for moment as she looked around her messy room. "I don't know Jake that well, um... well he's friends with Lucas and the other guys on the team. He really loves Jenny... I don't know. We're not that close. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering... I should go."  
  
"Goodbye then."  
  
.  
  
The next Friday  
  
Lucas sat in his room listening to the music as it filled the room. "Can I come in?" he heard a voice say after knocking on his bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah sure. Oh hey Haley. What's up?"  
  
"Oh the usual" Lucas looked at her questionably. Haley shrugged, if she didn't tell him someone else would. "Nathan's leaving."  
  
"For how long?" Lucas said trying not to get excited.  
  
Haley sighed again. "All summer. He mentioned something about a conference and college. I can't remember... Lucas, that's practically forever. What if he meets someone else?"  
  
"Haley, no matter who he meets, they'll never be as awesome as you are. Don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Lucas." She said wrapping her arms around the young man. Lucas felt her body close beside him. The warmth of her rested against his chest. The perfume of her hair twirling around his head made him wish that he never had to let go.  
  
"You know Haley," Lucas began as he pulled away from her embrace. It couldn't last. "With Nathan gone we could have some fun together. Like old times." Lucas smiled. He loved being with her, and without Nathan, he had not to worry.  
  
"Ya that would be fun." Haley said grabbing him and rolling onto the ground. Haley fell first and Lucas stuck out his arms as not to squash her. Looking up into his light blue eyes, she felt old feelings that she had had streaming back. She felt like she was falling for him again, just like she had years ago.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Please review. I need opinions. I need to know what YOU think! 


	5. The Ferris wheel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lucas and Haley walked down the street, together. The sun shined bright and a cool breeze flew through their hair. Lucas sighed as he looked forward to a long weekend. Their first weekend since Nathan had left "So Hale, we got three days. What do you wanna do?"  
  
Haley giggled as she grabbed Lucas' wrist and spun around. Lucas, pulling her back to him, kissed her cheek and let go. The two of them were becoming much closer now that Nathan was gone. "Um... Why don't we... go for a road trip?"  
  
Haley smiled at her friend as they sat down on the picnic table by the basketball court near the river. Looking back at the water, the two shivered. "You wanna go somewhere else?" Lucas asked desperately. Haley nodded her head. As they walked down the street, Lucas answered her question.  
  
"No road trip." Haley tilted her head and Lucas sighed. "My car broke down. But we can probably have some fun here."  
  
"Ya I guess... But where will we go? Everything's gonna be closed on Sunday and Monday." They continued to think as they went into Karen's Café. "I've got it!"

* * *

"Okay so everything's perfect. You know the plan?" Haley asked excitedly as Lucas gulped down his toast.  
  
"Yes I know it." He swallowed the food. Lucas began listing their objectives for the day. "See I know it. You haven't stopped telling me what we're doing since yesterday."  
  
"Lucas you forgot one." Haley objected. She leaned her head in and brushed his lips with a soft kiss.  
  
"Now how could I forget that?" he asked smiling as he pulled the brunette into his arms. Wrapping his strong arm around her, Lucas kissed her red lips as she rested her body against his. He brushed his hand through her silky hair and whispered into her ear. Haley giggled, then jumped as the screen door to Lucas' kitchen opened abruptly.  
  
"I'm not here." Keith said quickly as he turned away from them. The man apologized as he left the kitchen. "Keith, don't tell mom." Lucas said as Haley adjusted her seating on his lap.  
  
"Don't tell mom what?" Karen asked suspiciously as she entered her bright kitchen. Her eyes darted across the room and landed on the two teenagers sitting together. "I see."

* * *

After a long five minutes of awkward silence, Lucas and Haley left for their "amazing" day. "So first we go to the library." Haley said excitedly.  
  
"Remind me why."  
  
(**A/N:** Prepare yourselves the word "Ferris wheel" comes up a lot in the next few paragraphs! As you were...)  
  
Haley shrugged at her friend's forgetfulness. "Well we need something to read at the top of that Ferris wheel." Lucas laughed. They hadn't been there wheel in years. (The Ferris wheel.)  
  
The old Ferris wheel was as its title described an old Ferris wheel. When Lucas and Haley where young children, the Ferris wheel was still in motion (for lack of a better word). But when they were 10 years old, the owners were forced to shut down because the motor had broken. However, for years after children still climbed the Ferris wheel mounting to the highest seats pretending to be mountain climbers. Then as teenagers it was used as a popular make out place.

* * *

"Okay So you go that way and I'll go this way and we'll meet back here, at the front entrance, in... 18 minutes no later. Okay?"  
  
Lucas laughed at his friend's accurateness. "Okay." He agreed chuckling.  
  
19 minutes later Lucas stood by the entrance waiting for Haley. He sighed as he watched the numbers on his watch turn from '19' to '20'. "She's late." He told himself.  
  
Finally, after he'd been waiting a long five minutes by the door, Haley came rushing up. "How late am I?" She asked as she leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder.  
  
Haley looked up and saw him looking down at her. "I know, but I couldn't find my library card and there were a lot of people in front of me and Stacey just wouldn't stop talking..."  
  
Haley long train of excuses was ended when Lucas' lips met her own. Forgetting where they were, Haley embraced her friend and wrapped her arms around his torso. It felt like they had been lifted of the cold linoleum and placed onto a fluffy cloud, but not for long.  
  
Two young boys walking past smirked disgustedly saying, "Get a room, why don't ya?"  
  
Torn back to the brutal reality and reminded that they were still in Tree Hill's library, Lucas and Haley grinned sheepishly and ushered themselves through the door. When they reached the sidewalk outside the library, the two teens burst into a fit of laughter. They sat down a small wooden bench and continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Wow! Now that's both exhilarating and totally embarrassing." Lucas said as he finished laughing. "You wanna go to the Ferris wheel now?" he asked Haley as he took her hand in his.  
  
Haley nodded and walked away with her best friend, who seemed to be evolving into more.

* * *

"Wow!" they both said. "I don't remember it being this... big."  
  
"Yeah and rusty." Haley added.  
  
(**A/N:** Grr! My cat keeps walking in front of the screen!)  
  
"Do you still wanna go up?" Lucas asked hoping she'd say no. But after thinking for a moment Haley nodded her head.  
  
"Why do you not?" She asked innocently. Lucas just shrugged and they made their way to wheel together. Lucas told Haley to go first so she did.  
  
Half way up the wheel Lucas began to feel his backpack getting heavy. "Luc you okay?" Haley asked when she stopped hearing the cling of his shoe against the metal.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Lucas said trying his best to make it sound believable. Looking down he saw how far up he was and it made his head begin to twirl.  
  
"Lucas?" he heard Haley yell.  
  
Closing his eyes he let his body relax and fall back...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**For everyone who asks receives; he who seeks finds; and to him who knocks the door will be opened.  
  
--Matthew 7:8**  
  
.  
  
Please **Review**. I need **Reviews!**


	6. In the dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill

HELLOOOO I'm sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait 

O

T

H

Lucas began to fall, his mind relaxed and calm, until he was jerked back to reality when his head was flung forwards and back. He looked in front of him and caught sight of his watch that had gotten stuck to a stray piece of metal.

Thanking God, Lucas reached out his other hand and grabbed the metal of the Ferris wheel just as he shoe slipped. "Are you okay?" Haley asked looking down.

"I'm fine." He said continuing to climb up the bar. 'Just fine.'

o

Once they had made it to the top, Haley and Lucas grabbed hold of the sides and rested comfortably on the seat. "Thankfully," Lucas said opening his bag. "I remembered to bring a blanket. Haley and him moved around awkwardly trying to adjust the blanket so that it covered the entire seat.

The two sighed and leaned back, just sitting in a golden silence together. "So what did you find at the library?" Haley asked breaking the silence. She looked around waiting while her friend took out his books.

From the top of the Ferris wheel, all of Tree Hill could be viewed. "Look Luc, there's your mom's café and," Haley stopped to look closely. "Is that Deb smoking outside the café?"

Lucas looked very closely. Deb appeared to be very small from such a height. "No," Lucas said laughing. "That's Deb kissing… Keith?" Lucas shook his head trying to forget such a sight. It couldn't be real.

Pulling out his books, Lucas went off naming them. "I got the world records book, some stereograms, some weird Russian or German comic and this." Lucas opened the last book and showed Haley what he had found. A gallery of pictures.

"These are all of Nathan and them." Haley stated looking through them.

Lucas and Haley spent a while staring at the photographs and what they found in the books. At the top of the Ferris wheel, a breeze would pick up from time to time and turn the page or threaten to steal what they were looking at.

o

Lucas sighed and smiled before slamming the book shut. Haley jumped in her seat, then giggled lightly at herself. Lucas turned to his friend and put his arm around her. "What do you say… we put this Ferris wheel to use?"

Haley smiled mischievously. Wrapping her arms around Lucas' shoulders, Haley felt his hands rest just above her butt. Their lips met in the middle and Haley closed her eyes, ready for a great ride. Magic floated in the cool summer breeze around them as they held each other. Haley rubbed her soft cheek against Lucas' face. Feeling the warmth of his body escape into hers. His warm hands slid around her waist and up her shirt, feeling around for her bra.

Haley, caught up in the moment, let it happen but as the seat began to rock, so did her emotions. Pulling away, she gazed fearfully into Lucas' apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Haley put her index finger to his lips. "It's okay."

Just then their seat began to rock in the wind and the wheel began to turn. Haley gripped Lucas' arm and held on as tight as she could. When it finally stopped and they were at the bottom of the wheel, Lucas stood up to help Haley out.

o

"So what now Haley?" Lucas asked as he set his arm around her.

Haley looked around then set her eyes on Lucas. "The mall."

o

Lucas and Haley spent the entire afternoon walking around the mall. All the stores had just received the new mid-summer fashion, and Lucas and Haley amused themselves with some of the pieces of clothing.

"Ah, look at this one." Haley said holding up a hot pink tank top with lacey frills along the front. Lucas looked over and burst out laughing.

"That… has got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen." He said, raging with laughter. Haley walked by him linked arms and stumbled out of the store laughing. "Who in Tree Hill would be stupid enough to wear that?" Lucas asked as a girl wearing that same pink shirt walked by.

Haley's jaw fell down as she watched the girl walk by. Then when she was out of sight, Haley and Lucas fell onto the bench laughing. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Haley's twisted in pain. "Stop laughing." She said. "I'm… gonna… die…"

Lucas fell off the bench, gripping at his stomach. "I can't… stop…" As their laughter died off Lucas sat up on the bench again and wiped tears from his face. "Oh… that was so funny."

"I haven't laughed that hard in months." Haley added.

Lucas chuckled. "My stomach aches. Oh… that was funny."

Once they got over their discussion of how humorous the event was, Haley turned to Lucas and asked him, "Do you know what time the mall closes?"

Lucas thought for a second. "I have no idea. But they'll probably announce it. Over the P.A. system, you know?"

Haley nodded and stood up then motioned for Lucas to follow her. Standing up, Lucas stretched then trotted to catch up to friend. "SCITS?" he asked.

"Yep."

SCITS was a department store. It had everything, food, clothes, toys, tools, everything. It was a two-floor place with an escalator and an elevator for special use. And best of all, Haley and Lucas knew their way around it like the back of their hand.

"Come with me, I've got to go to the bathroom." Haley said, dragging Lucas behind her.

o

Lucas stood outside the bathroom waiting. It was a very quiet and empty hall. It seemed as though they could be alone, everyone could have left and they wouldn't even know. Lucas grunted as he paced back and forth. What was taking her so long?

Finally the door swung open. "What's wrong?" Haley asked, seeing him pace across the hallway.

Lucas looked up startled. "Nothing. Let's go." Lucas grabbed Haley's hand and they walked down the hallway to the store. Lucas looked around confusedly. "Why are the lights out?"

O

T

H

Ooh. What's going on?

I don't know.

**Review** and… yes… please **review!**

o

Don't laugh at me

Don't call me names

Don't get your pleasure from my pain

In God's eyes, we're all the same

Some day, we'll all have perfect wings

Don't laugh at me

--Mark Wills, Don't laugh at me


	7. Together

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Tree Hill   
No matter what you do, there will be critics.   
-Unknown 

O

T

H

"Why are the lights out?"

Lucas turned to Haley and chuckled nervously. The store was empty and dark. The store looked like a giant empty room, because of the darkness. Beds and pillows were all that Lucas could make out.

"I can't believe it," he said holding Haley's hand tightly. "The store's closed… for the weekend."

Silence loomed around them as they waited for everything to sink in. Haley swallowed loudly. Then smiling to herself she said, "This doesn't have to be a bad thing, Luc. I mean think about! We have the whole store all to ourselves for 2 days."

Looking at his friend's mischievous smile, Lucas agreed. _This'll be awesome,_ he thought to himself. _Two days alone, with Haley, in a place where no one can find us or bother us. This is gonna be great!_

Lucas and Haley began to raid the store. Trying things on, playing with toys in the toy department and running around the place. It was like a dream come true. Spending the night in the best store ever.

Making their way through the food department, Haley and Lucas found some chips and other candies to eat. "This is fun." Haley said with a mouthful of chips.

"Yeah, it is." Lucas said as he linked his arm with Haley's. "Let's go sit down."

O

They found a nice, comfortable leather loveseat where they sat down together with all their snacks. Lucas yawned and stretched his arms up, then set his one over Haley's shoulder. Haley giggled.

"Should we maybe call our parents and tell the we're gonna be somewhere else for the weekend? So they don't worry." Haley asked. Lucas nodded and together they discussed a place where they might be staying. Then Haley called her parents, and Lucas called his mother.

Lucas looked over at Haley adoringly. "My phone's dead."

Haley looked into his eyes; she hadn't expected him to say such a pointless thing. She sat stunned for a minute. With the eyes he gave her, she had expected him to tell her he loved her or something important. Sighing, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going to sleep?" she asked curiously.

Lucas looked over at the beds and pondered. "I don't think we should sleep in those beds." Haley nodded and agreed. We could get a blanket and sleep on a couch."

Haley smiled and they stood up to go on a searched for a place to sleep. Once they had a big blanket. They laid down together on a futon. Lucas stripped to his boxers as Haley did the same, only to her undergarments.

They lay close to each other sharing their heat and their newfound love. The feeling between them was mutual. They both adored each other and adored being together. Lucas only questioned how long it would last once Nathan came back.

_How strong is love?_ he asked himself as he held his arm around the sleeping Haley. _I guess I figure that out when the time comes, when Nathan comes. For now, I'll just enjoy every moment I spend with her. Yeah._

With those last thoughts Lucas fell into a deep peaceful sleep with Haley lying beside him. Both physically and his heart.

O

T

H

Sorry that it's short, but I need some inspiration if yall have got any ideas put it in your reviews or email me.

Please **Review!** I hope you enjoyed it!

O

And remember… 

You never see the bad days in a photo album but it's those days that get us from one happy snapshot to another.

-Unknown

Cause no matter how much it pours the sun always comes out! 

Have an awesome day, week, month, year and forever : )


End file.
